Cloud Kicker/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, Part 1 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png|Hanging out at Twilight Sparkle's welcome party. Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|That is quite a few ponies in Twilight's future home. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Cloud Kicker, ducking. Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png|Closing her eyes. Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Applebuck Season Party for Applejack S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Cloud Kicker drooling for a muffin... Not knowing what will happen next. Griffon the Brush Off Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png|Cloud Kicker making a strange face. Pinkie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png|She's not pleased with Gilda. No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Spike Party Rodeo S1E5.png|Ow, Spike! That's too tight! Boast Busters Rarity surprised also S1E6.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png|Cloud Kicker can be seen at the far left Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Look Before You Sleep Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png|Cloud Kicker and Parasol. Winter Wrap Up Twilight Running S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png|Gathering with the rest of the Weather Team. All three teams singing S1E11.png|Whoah, there are two Cloud Kickers! Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png|The pegasi in a disappointed mood. Happy Ponies S1E11.png Cloud Kicker and Dizzy Twister fly happily S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|Hanging out at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Tired ponies S1E13.png|Pooped out alongside Dizzy Twister and Juicy Fruit. Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png|Cloud Kicker with Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops to her right. They don't seem very impressed. Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png CloudKicker-bleck.png|Cloud Kicker is quite disgusted by what she sees. Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Sonic Rainboom Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Cloud Kicker in Cloudsdale. Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|Cloud Kicker is impressed with Scooty. Green Isn't Your Color Displeased audience S1E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|Cherry Berry, Twinkleshine, Cloud Kicker, and Sprinkle Medley see Rarity walk off. Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|Just what is she doing? Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png The Best Night Ever Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Singing after Twilight's solo in At the Gala. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|Standing outside the VIP section with some other Ponyville ponies. Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Standing in-between Twinkleshine and Lightning Bolt in the VIP section. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Cloud Kicker in a pony pile. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png|Cloud Kicker in her witch costume. Luna Cape S2E4.png Cloud Kicker freaking out at Luna S2E4.png|Cloud Kicker Shrieks. Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Cloud Kicker bowing down before Princess Luna. Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png|Cloud Kicker, behind Princess Luna. Luna 'call me Luna' S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Ponies scared by the spider S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|Lining Up Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Cloud Kicker, ready to race! The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Wait... Wasn't she racing? The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|Hanging upside down? Isn't that something reserved for Pinkie? The Mysterious Mare Do Well Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Cloud Kicker, right behind Merry May. DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Ponies watching S02E10.png Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Pegasus ponies S2E11.png|Cloud Kicker, Sprinkle Medley, and Crescent Moon representing the pegasi Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Improvised food S2E11.png|Quite far, but she's behind the helmet. Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png|Cloud Kicker flies above the crowd. Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png|Jumping with Granny Smith Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Talking with Shoeshine The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset2 S02E15.png|Cloud Kicker, behind Cherry Berry and Rainbow Dash. Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png WinglessCloudKickerDancing.png|Wingless Cloud Kicker dances beside Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops Putting Your Hoof Down Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Fluttershy scared S02E19.png|CK and Parasol. Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png|Two clones of Cloud Kicker. It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png|With Cloud Kicker front and center, Twilight Sparkle enlists "everypony else" to help disaster-proof Ponyville. Hurricane Fluttershy Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Rainbow Dash flies by at a high speed S2E22.png Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png CloudKickerListensToRD.png|Cloud Kicker listens to Rainbow Dash's pep talk CloudKickerImpersonator.png|Congrats squirrel, you're the new Cloud Kicker. Reservoir1 S02E22.png|Second in line. Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|Near the machine. Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png|Duplicates of Cloud Kicker. Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png|Second in line. Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png|In front of Raindrops. CloudKickerConcernedOverSwimmers.png|Concerned about flailing swimmer Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png|Next to Lightning Bolt. CloudKickerVictoryHoofStomp.png|Celebrating with a victory hoof stomp Ponyville Confidential Pinkie party animal S2E23.png|Cloud Kicker wingless. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with Dr. Hooves. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Berry Pinch, Aura, Tornado Bolt and Lemon Hearts. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Magic Duel Trixie City Hall S3E5.png Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow Dash looks at the Academy S3EO7.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker about to kick clouds S3E7.png Thunder being shot out of the cloud S3E7.png Kicking the clouds S3E7.png Just for Sidekicks Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Category:Character gallery pages